There are more mobile devices in the world today than there are people. The proliferation of mobile devices has changed significantly the ways in which people communicate, live, and engage with others at work and in their personal lives. For example, the proliferation of smart devices has significantly changed the behavior of mobile-enabled consumers in connection with how they interact with, for example, companies and brands. As more and more consumers become connected around the world through mobile devices, smartphones, the Internet, etc., all of these interactions create massive quantities of data. As well, the continuing evolution of Internet of Things (IoT)/Machine-to-Machine (M2M) initiatives, with among other things the possibility of millions if not billions of additional connected devices, creates additional massive quantities of data. The sheer volume, scale, velocity, etc. of all of the data has made effective analysis difficult.